Bubbly
by Mika Uriah
Summary: They were supposed to be friends, teammates, not lovers, certainly not more than just a drunken night occasionally when they came home from the bar together. So, why was it that he made her feel like a child all over again?


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ororo sat in the music room, her hands brushing over the ebony and ivory on the piano in front of her, she plucked out a few notes of Beethoven's sonatina in G; she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the beauty of the music she was playing. She stopped, and sighed out of frustration, the mist outside rose and fell with her inhale.

She was: Ororo Munroe, she was Storm of the Xmen, Wind rider, the twelve year old who has been worshipped as a Goddess, the teenaged pick pocket who even stole from Professor Xavier (before they knew each other), The Weather Witch of New York. No man or Woman for that matter ever made her feel the way she was feeling now, so what made him so special? Why now? She sighed again shut the lid of the piano and rested her head on it.

They were supposed to be friends, teammates, not lovers, certainly not more than just a drunken night occasionally when they came home from the bar together. So, why was it that he made her feel like a child all over again? Why was it him and only him who could get her out of one of her claustrophobic induced attacks? Why was it only him that she ached to kiss, caress and to make love to?

She picked up the acoustic guitar and strummed it a few times; it was out of tune from not being played for so long she tuned the instrument properly and started strumming a nameless tune.

She knew he was in the room watching her, she could feel him in every molecule that existed in athletic body, she could feel her heartbeat quicken at the smell of her after shave, he entered the room almost stealthily, and the hairs on the back of the neck stood on end.

She continued strumming, pretending she didn't notice him. Did he know that she knew that he was in the room? "I never knew you could play." he stated calmly, his rough masculine voice cut to her core.

She stopped strumming, cocking her head to the side she smiled "no, I can't really I only know one or two songs outside of the famous campfire songs."

"Oh." He sat down on the carpet "can you play something for me, darlin'?" he smiled and her soul quivered. She had to be careful around him, he could make her do some very dangerous things and all he had to do was smile. Did he know the effect he had on her?

"I can –"she coughed, her mouth went dry "ahem, excuse me – I can try." She strummed a few notes and smiled she started to sing a few lines of Van Morrison's "brown eyed girl":

Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey

And he smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it – I had a boyfriend when I first came to America who used to sing it too me all the time."

The man who sat in front of her on the carpet rested his hand on her knee "its okay, it was nice. You have a gorgeous voice. Can I ask what happened to your musician friend?"

She swallowed "he died."

"Shit. Sorry." She shrugged with sadness in her eyes, he felt the urge to change the subject "what else do you know?'

She sighed, would he believe her if she told him? "You really want to know?" he nodded "brown eyed girl which I just played, before I forget by slipknot, Creep by Radiohead. And, one or two other ones."

The man of her dreams chuckled softly "how do you know how to play so much rock?

It was the African woman's turn to shrug now "I have many tastes in music, some of the rock is easier to play on acoustic, for me at least anyway – There is another song I know. It won't be your taste though." Would she be able to sing the song for him? Tell him how she feels? Would he get that it's about him?

"Please play it 'Ro." He lit a cigar, walked over to the bar and poured him self a brandy; he shrugged when she shook her head to the drink he offered.

"Can I ask you something first, Logan? Before I play?"

He nodded "Have you ever woke up one morning and realized you see people differently? Like someone who you thought was your best friend wasn't...Or someone who you thought you could never be in love with was suddenly someone that you couldn't picture your life with out?"

Logan nodded "yeah sure, why?"

Ororo backed down, her hands still on the guitar; her bubble gum tongue licked her full lips. She wasn't ready to tell him after all "never mind."

"'Kay." She loved how he was never one to press her; he always used to let her talk on her own terms.

She closed her eyes and started strumming the first few notes, everything about the song was one big sense memory for her, and she opened her mouth and started to sing:

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

He cocked and eyebrow at the last line and she couldn't help but laugh. She continued to sing:

And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

Memories flashed in her mind of the two of them: memories of the time she was shot out of the sky and he caught her before she hit the lake, memories of him having the stomach flu and Storm staying up with him to nurse him back to health, The loss of Morph, the Almost loss of Jean. She was the only person who seen him cry when Jean and Scott got married. Her mind wanted to stop, but her heart swelled at the thought of her singing her feelings to the Rough-necked Canadian; even if he didn't know it. Her fingers kept strumming, her voice kept singing.

The rain is falling on my window pane  
but we are hiding in a safer place  
under covers staying safe and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore

She felt him watch her, her slender fingers finding the chords, pressing down on frets and plucking at strings. She bit the fleshy part of her cheek like she always did when she was nervous his Cigar was no longer in his hand, but resting on an Ashtray that always seemed to stay in the music room, his snifter of brandy was resting on a coaster.

He was on her knees in front of her, almost as if worshipping the African Guitar playing Goddess in front of him. His eyes found hers, he knew that song was about him didn't he? His eyes prodded her to go on, begging her. She continued – if only for the reason to keep this moment between them going for a little longer.

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

Ororo could no longer sing her breath was cut off by his lips on her own: Assaulting her, bruising her, loving her in the ways only he could. He tasted of expensive Brandy and just as expensive cigars – and something else the young white haired woman couldn't place: something that was…uniquely Logan. They parted and she placed the guitar on its stand beside where she was sitting, her hands went back to his face.

He was the first one to speak "I'm sorry, I – uh."

Tears formed in her cerulean blue eyes "please don't say sorry. Please don't ever say sorry for kissing me."

He kissed away the tears that were falling down her face "I just wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not."

She kissed him on the lips and she still managed to smile with her lips against his "it was more than appropriate, it was a long time coming. At least from my end anyway." She sighed and ran her feminine hands down his neck and they rested on her shoulders "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just thought you should know how I feel."

"God, why don't you think I'd ever be interested in you, 'Ro?"

She shrugged not sure on how to answer: she figured it would be in bad taste and caddy if she mentioned Jubilee and Jean as to reasons why he would not be interested in her.

"Believe me, I am more than interested." They hugged, she sighed happily; they kissed one more time. She wasn't sure who initiated it, but they were now both standing, both wrapped in the other arms: slow dancing, even though there was no music playing. He kissed her neck. She let him. "Hey 'Ro?" he spoke once more when his lips met the tip of her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Do I really give you tingles in funny places?"

She chuckled, but didn't answer. Instead she led him through the mansion and up the stairs to her room.


End file.
